1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recording gameplay. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for indicating events in game video.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks have revolutionized recording and sharing of gameplay. For example, player devices in the home (e.g., Xbox, Playstation, or Wii) may record and provide video for players and other viewers. Since player devices both execute and generate video of gameplay, it is possible to capture unique perspectives, record competitions, and/or significant events.
In many situations, however, the length of recordings (i.e., footage) generated by gameplay may be very long. Players who record a game video often find it difficult to edit long recordings to find or highlight interesting or significant events. For instance, a recording of a golf game may include depictions of many shots and greens as the game progresses. The depictions may appear boring and repetitive. Many portions of the video of the gameplay may not include the drama or action that characterizes more interesting moments. Similarly, a video recording of an RPG such as Dragon Age may include many minor fights and logistics that may appear repetitive to some viewers. Manually searching through long gameplay video for interesting events may require an editor to scan all of the footage to find the few interesting events that are worthy of flagging, showing to others, and/or storing. A person faced with searching and editing gameplay video of an activity may find the task tedious or may choose not to undertake the task at all.